Blanc et noir
by Finicia
Summary: The day Mamori has been waiting for almost her whole life is going to start but how will it end? Chapter 2 going to be rewritten


Hello people how are you ? Hope you enjoy reading my first fanfic and tell me what you think by reviewing if you have time.

I woke up from the noises Suzuna was making hallway. Then she came busting in my room.

"TODAY IS THE DAY MAMO-CHAN' she said screaming so loud that I think even the neighbors heard her. Hope she didn't wake them up!

"I know Suzuna, but its 5o'clock in the morning so calm down' I said and then I sighed.

"How could be so calm Mamo-chan?! It's your wedding day! It's every girls dream to get married! You should be more excited." She said.

"I know! But the whole town doesn't need to know" I declared.

"Well enough chit-chat we need to get you all fluffed up for your snow white wedding.

"We? - I asked

"Yes, we and I my crew" she answered with a demonic glint in her eyes.

Then my room got invaded by her "crew". They started by dragging me out of my bed and then forced me to sit on a hairdressing chair that appeared from nowhere. Then a weird with not very typical hair style started brushing my hair and blabbing about how lucky I was to have such nice hair. After he was done, he called for a girl named Jeyna. She came running next to the guy who had combed my hair, she then started putting some mascara on my eyelids, then a bit of blush on my cheeks and ended with a red whine shiny lip gloss. Suzuna suddenly appeared with my wedding dress "we" had chosen (mostly her) and another group of person: a girl with a pair of white high heels and a guy with pink hair who had my veil. They striped me off to my bra and underwear and then stuffed me in this huge fluffy white wedding dress. What I loved about it was that it was strapless and showed off my shoulder that was the part I most liked of my body.

At the end of all of this "the crew" backed off looked at me from top to bottom and said at the same time:

"Magnificent!"

I blushed a little and thanked them for what they've done. They all smiled and told me to have a good wedding.

"Come on let's go everyone is waiting for you especially your fiancée" she said while smirking.

I blushed again just by the thought of him. I missed him it's been a week since we hadn't seen each other. He had to go get his parents from Osaka and then there was my and his bachelor party. I hope they didn't go to further then a strip teaser. We had one to and damn he was hot but not as good looking as my fiancée.

After a short ride to the location in a black limousine, we arrived to the place we had chosen few months ago. It was a clear field covered with snow. Some chairs where put in order to make an aisle that led to a recently built wooden white painted arc. The arc was beautiful, it had red and white freshly picked red and white roses all over it. Nobody was there yet there was only the priest and the arc player who were talking about the weather. Suzna guided me into the near restaurant were the reception was planned. She told me to stay there because the groom wasn't supposed to see the bride before the wedding. I sat there for a while waiting for everyone to show up.

My parents showed up first, my mom and father had a big smile on their faces it wasn't the case when I first told them. They first tried to dissuade me telling me my boyfriend wasn't good for me and telling me I was too young. I don't think twenty is that young? Then some old high school friends appeared with their newly found boyfriends the haha brothers. Well we don't call them like that anymore since they all have gone their different ways. Jumonji was studying law with his girlfriend, Togano dropped out and became a well known manga writer and Kuroki was studying in high tech to produce great games. Then a rush of people going on my side and my fiancée sides came in a rush. There were a lot of people from our old devil bat team. Expect Kurita who had passed away a year ago from a heart attack may he rest in peace I miss his niceness. Everyone was here except my future husband and his groom. My maid of honor was of course Suzuna who else she is the one who supported me since the start from my relationship with my boyfriend and till now. Without her I don't know how I would have lived, she is my confider. After everyone had sat down the harpist started playing.

30 minutes later

Where are they? I'm only waiting for them. Did they get stuck in traffic?

15 minutes later

Did something happen to them? Did he get hurt? Did someone hurt them?

Then a car came at full speed. Musashi got out. Ah finally! I thought something happened. Thank god. I was waiting patiently for my fiancée to get out from the drivers seat but no one came out. I thought it was weird maybe he is stressed. No I don't think so; maybe he is hurt or something. Oh no! Should I go out or not? I should check on him. But then Musashi started running to Suzuna. They started speaking .Suzuna started screaming at him. What's going on?! She is crying and everyone had a horrible face. It looked like they just heard that it the world was going to end today. Then all looked in the restaurants direction, they were starring at me. I got up and started running in Suzuna's and Musashis direction.

"Where is Hiruma I asked? Where is my fiancée?" I said

Suzuna looked away to hide her tears.

"What's happening? Why are you all staring at me like that?" I asked with a worried tone

"Hiruma….."Musashi started saying then stopped to take a big breath and continued "….has run away"

"What?" I shouted "How could he have run away? Doesn't he love me? Isn't he the one who asked to marry him? Where is he?" I screamed while tears started running down my face. My make-up must be ruined.

Suzuna came running to me and hugged me before I fell on the floor.

"WHY?"I screamed at the top of my lungs.


End file.
